


My Best Friend is a Sex God

by tomatojuicee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jinho is there for like one sentence, wooyu are best friends we been known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Exactly what it says on the label. (A friends with benefits fic)





	My Best Friend is a Sex God

“Yuto.”

“Yuto!”

“Yutooooooooooo.”

“Yuto, lover boy is calling for you.” Jinho’s head popped from around the corner.

“I know.” Yuto said flatly. “Tell him I’m watching TV.”

“Tell him yourself.” Jinho smartly did not want to involve himself.

Yuto made no move to do so.

“Yutooooooooooooooooooo.”

A couple beats of silence.

“Oh fine.” Yuto grumbled, turning the tv off and stalking out of the living room. “What does he want this time?” He said to himself, although he knew the answer.

“What?” Yuto peered into his and Wooseok’s shared room. Wooseok was sitting on his bed.

“I’m horny.” Wooseok looked up and grinned.

Yuto sighed. They had had this arrangement for nearly a year now. They were both healthy, hot blooded young men with natural needs and urges, so naturally they decided to help each other out with their, ahem, problems. It was all fine and dandy, but Wooseok seemed to take it as a free pass to ask for sex whenever and wherever (hello, sex in the Mnet recording studio bathrooms was not professional in the least!). Not that Yuto was complaining, but Wooseok was getting _really_ bold.

Wooseok patted the bed next to where he sat. Unwillingly, Yuto sat down.

“What do you want this time?” Yuto huffed.

“I want to watch you ride me.” Wooseok was still smiling cheerfully.

“You’re the one who called me here and you’re expecting me to do all the work?” Yuto crossed his arms, ignoring how his stomach swooped.

Wooseok just grinned and ducked in to press a light kiss against Yuto’s jawline. He retracted with a pleading look in his eyes. That wasn’t very friends with benefits-like behavior, Yuto’s mind protested, but it succeeded in melting him nonetheless. He couldn’t resist when Wooseok showed extra affection. Wooseok smiled with all his teeth, knowing Yuto had wordlessly agreed.

Yuto peeled his shirt off and turned to face Wooseok expectantly. He would be damned if Wooseok didn’t at least make the first move. Sure enough, Wooseok surged forward, capturing Yuto’s lips with sudden ravenous energy. At the same time, his hands came to envelope Yuto’s torso. Their lips locked in well practiced synchronicity, wet, hot, heavy. Yuto could feel that the other boy was already straining eagerly against his pants. Wooseok’s hands were wandering all over, and already Yuto wanted to jump out of his skin at the sensation. They separated with a pop. Wooseok’s lips were slick and red, his eyes hooded and fixed on Yuto’s mouth.

“Wait, the door.” Yuto said. He got up to close it. It wasn’t like the members didn’t know what they were doing, but Yuto appreciated at least the illusion of privacy. When he turned back, his stomach did a somersault. Wooseok was looking at him hungrily, running his eyes up and down with an intensity that nearly rooted Yuto in place and sent his blood rushing south so fast he felt dizzy. Yuto’s jaw went slack and he found himself swallowing thickly. His cock gave an interested twitch.

“Come here.” Wooseok’s voice was so low it was almost a growl.

When Yuto was an arm length’s away, Wooseok yanked him down in a kiss. Yuto fell down onto Wooseok’s chest, so that they were now laying horizontal on the bunk. His touch was burning.

“Fuck, Yuto,” Wooseok muttered. “You’re crazy.” He nipped at Yuto’s lips before diving in with tongue.

Yuto was crazy with desire, if that’s what he was referring to. Wooseok’s wide shoulders, large hands, and irresistible masculinity all made for an itch that Yuto could never get enough of scratching. Yuto started to wonder at which point Wooseok had become the cause of his sexual frustration instead of the resolution, but suddenly Wooseok shifted under him to align their hips. Yuto gasped into Wooseok’s mouth at the appreciated friction.

Wooseok pushed Yuto upright and Yuto frowned. “I did say I wanted you to ride me,” Wooseok rumbled. He leaned over to root around with his arm under the bed. It reappeared with lube, and then a second time with a fistful of condoms.

Yuto took the tube from where it was laying on Wooseok’s stomach, letting his fingers linger on skin for a couple moments. He scooted back to take off his jeans and briefs while Wooseok stripped as well. Yuto got on his knees on one side of the bed facing Wooseok and he felt his roommate’s heavy gaze follow his actions as his unscrewed the cap and poured lube over his fingers. It was far from their first time seeing each other naked, but Yuto couldn’t help the blush crawling over his skin. He bit his lip. Letting his eyes fall closed, he reached behind himself and slipped a finger inside his ass. Quickly he followed it with another and scissored them back and forth, waiting to relax.

When he opened his eyes, Wooseok was watching him. He was leaning back against the wall, hand lazily encircling his cock, mouth open and eyes burning. The sight was enough to make Yuto shiver. “Fucking sexy,” Wooseok said in a dazed manner. Yuto knew that Wooseok enjoyed watching him prepare himself, and although he wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, he always obliged and tried his best to put on a show for the other’s benefit. Adding a third finger, he massaged his prostate until finally a surge of pleasure wracked through him. A moan escaped his lips as he keened into his fingers and threw his head back.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Wooseok groaned, his eyes glued to the filthy way Yuto’s ass swallowed his fingers. Although they weren’t touching each other, they were both panting heavily.

Wooseok moved forward to mouth along Yuto’s throat, and brushed against Yuto’s unattended cock on the way. Yuto whimpered, thrusting his hips forward and seeking more contact.

Wooseok’s hand curled around it and squeezed. Yuto’s breath hitched. “Ready to go?” He said against Yuto’s collarbone.

Yuto nodded, removing his fingers and waiting while Wooseok lay himself out on the bed and rolled a condom on. He gave Wooseok’s cock a few urgent pumps to lube it up, admiring the way Wooseok’s eyebrows drew together and his stomach muscles clenched with every stroke.

Positioning himself over Wooseok’s cock, Yuto sank down slowly, shuddering as the blunt tip penetrated him. “God,” Wooseok grunted. Wooseok was well-proportioned in all aspects, and once he was fully seated, Yuto took a couple moments to adjust. Underneath him, Wooseok squirmed. Wooseok let his hands rest on Yuto’s taut thighs, absentmindedly massaging the muscle.

Yuto inched up laboriously so that just the head was inside of him, then slid back down, opening his mouth in a quiet moan at the incredible stretch.

Wooseok gripped tighter on his thighs. “If you keep teasing like this...” he hissed through clenched teeth. His hips twitched in restraint.

Obligingly, Yuto lifted his hips and slammed them down, and they both groaned out loud. He set a fast pace, pistoning up and down. Beneath him, Wooseok looked on in awe, his broad chest heaving. Wooseok propped himself on his elbows to get a better view. “So good for me,” he mumbled. Yuto felt a wave of arousal rush over him. “Look at you, you're perfect.”

Yuto’s back was slightly arched, beads of sweat clinging to his straining muscles as he bounced up and down on Wooseok’s cock. His hips canted so that his prostate was stimulated with every stroke. The prickling sensation in his core was beginning to build, his own member wet and dark at the tip. A string of precome stretched and snapped every time the length slapped against his stomach.

“Do you know how amazing you feel right now,” Wooseok rambled, gripping the sheets so hard they could have ripped. “Do you know- how good- at this you are, god, you look fucking amazing,” he gasped, “I could watch you all day.”

Yuto responded with a mewl every time Wooseok’s cock slid against his overstimulated prostate. His legs were beginning to shake with effort, he could tell he was close. Wooseok was too, snapping his hips up desperately as they both chased their orgasm, minds too hazy with need for rhythm or method.

“Fuck, Yuto, I’m gonna come,” Wooseok screwed his eyes shut and Yuto took in the sight of him plastered against the bed under him, hair sticking against his forehead and bottom lip bitten raw as Wooseok tried to contain a groan. It was like one of his wet dreams come to life.

Yuto tugged at his own cock as he felt Wooseok pulse inside of him, riding him through the orgasm. When Wooseok was done, Yuto pulled off and jerked himself to completion at the obscene picture his roommate made, gasping and shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm. Yuto’s come splattered against Wooseok’s chest, and Yuto couldn’t believe how pornographic Wooseok looked right now. Yuto told him that as he grabbed tissues from under the bed and cleaned Wooseok off. He couldn’t help the heat that flared on his cheeks when the words left his mouth.

Wooseok didn’t reply for a couple seconds, still coming off his high. When he finally did, his voice was hoarse and breathless but his expression was sly. “Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.” He made a face when he slid the condom off, tying and tossing it who knows where.

Yuto blushed harder, finding it hard to look Wooseok in the eyes. “I was just saying what came to mind.”

“C’mere.” Wooseok beamed and pulled Yuto down next to him in bed. They were engaging in what could only be described as cuddling, which, again, wasn’t very friends with benefits-like but Yuto admitted he liked it. Wooseok’s body was still sticky and yet he didn’t mind.

They lay together for a bit before Wooseok rolled onto his back and stretched out his limbs in a manner that was quite childish and cute. He let out a contented sigh. “My best friend is a sex god!” he proclaimed happily to the universe.

“What!” Yuto squawked, slapping him on the chest. He hoped it would leave a mark.

Wooseok gave him a superior look, shrugged, and said “I was just saying what came to mind.”

(“But really, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life, my vision literally went black! I couldn’t move for a solid minute afterwards! Who would have thought bashful Yuto would be this amazing in bed!” “Shut up!” “And no one gets to know but me! I’m taking this secret to the grave!” Despite his protests, Yuto glowed with pride at the praise that flowed out from Wooseok. Yes, their arrangement wasn’t so bad after all.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah my first pentagon fic. no one is writing couple of the universe WOOYU so i took matters into my own hands yes i LOVE them!!
> 
> may write a part 2 that contains FEELINGS but we'll see
> 
> come yell at https://curiouscat.me/tomatojuicee i really wanna talk SO askskskkaks


End file.
